Soulmate Will Certainly Meet
by Ava Chococookies
Summary: Kebanyakan orang tidak akan meminjamkan barang kepunyaannya kepada orang yang baru dikenal. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol? Pria matang berusia 27 tahun itu dengan sukarela meminjamkan uangnya pada gadis cantik yang bahkan belum mengenalnya lebih dari 10 menit! [ChanBaek gs]


Kebanyakan orang tidak akan meminjamkan barang kepunyaannya kepada orang yang baru dikenal. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol? Pria matang berusia 27 tahun itu dengan sukarela meminjamkan uangnya pada gadis cantik yang bahkan belum mengenalnya lebih dari 10 menit! [ChanBaek gs]

.

.

.

 **Soulmate Will Certainly Meet**

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** EXO © SM Entertainment. Mereka milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri, dan keluarga mereka.

 **Main cast:**

Park Chanyeol, 27 tahun.

Byun Baekhyun [gs], 24 tahun.

 **Rate:** T.

 **Genre:** Romance.

 **Author's note:** Saya tidak meraih keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Genderswitch untuk para uke. Jika Anda tidak menyukainya, silahkan tinggalkan laman cerita ini. Terima kasih~!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, pria matang berusia 27 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai CEO muda perusahaan elektronik dan games EX'ACT Inc. Walaupun di usianya yang sudah matang, Chanyeol masih tetap melajang bahkan belum berhubungan seks sekalipun. Kalaupun ia mau, ia bisa saja mendatangi sebuah bar dan menyewa beberapa gadis atau wanita cantik. Namun, seks bebas bukanlah gaya seorang Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah orang baik-baik yang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik. Ia tidak ingin mendapat perempuan jalang di luar sana. Yang ia butuhkan hanya perempuan baik-baik yang dapat menjadi contoh dan mendidik serta merawat anak-anaknya kelak.

 **.**

Sedikit perkenalan mengenai Park Chanyeol. Saat ini, Chanyeol sedang duduk di salah satu meja di café milik teman baiknya semasa SMP dan SMA dulu, Kim Jongin atau akrab disapa Kai atau Kkamjong. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang dan Chanyeol sudah keluar kantornya padahal belum jam makan siang. Berulang kali ia membolak-balikan buku menu di hadapannya, akhirnya ia mengangkat tangannya juga. Seorang pelayan perempuan datang menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Satu brownies dan America Capucinno."

"Baik. Pesanan akan segera datang tujuh menit lagi."

Setelah mengetikan pesanan, pelayan itu pergi dari pandangan Chanyeol. Pria tampan itu mengutak-atik ponselnya sembari menunggu pesanannya datang. Beberapa gadis dan wanita di café itu sesekali mencuri pandang padanya. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka ada yang cukup berani hingga mendatangi Chanyeol.

"Hai, tampan. Kursi ini kosong, bukan? Aku duduk di sini "

"Tidak," potong Chanyeol cepat. Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Tidak?" cicitnya.

"Masih banyak kursi yang kosong. Anda bisa menggunakan salah satunya, tetapi tidak di meja ini," ucap Chanyeol lagi dengan nada yang dingin dan tegas membuat wanita itu kesal dan pergi. Chanyeol tetap cuek. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti tadi dan lagi, ia masih menyukai kesendiriannya.

 **.**

"Tidak bagus jika kau terlalu dingin terhadap perempuan, Park." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, melihat orang yang berani berkata seperti itu pada dirinya.

"...Kai?"

"Heh, masih ingat juga dengan wajahku." Pria yang dipanggil Kai itu mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang banyak diingankan perempuan di café itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Park?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, tetapi belakangan ini aku sangat amat lelah," jawab Kai yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Lelah? Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu istriku, Kyungsoo? Sekarang dia sedang hamil."

"Benarkah? Selamat atas kehamilan Kyungsoo." Tak lama pesanan Chanyeol datang.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, ya. Coklat dan kopi," ucap Kai ketika melihat pesanan Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari Chanyeol.

"Ah, ya, terima kasih atas ucapan selamatmu tapi, masalah sebenarnya berbeda lagi."

"Apa? Apa Kyungsoo meminta hal-hal aneh?"

"Ya. Itu memang benar. Memang dia tidak meminta barang yang aneh. Hanya saja dia meminta hal yang merugikan buatku."

"Apa?"

Kai menarik nafasnya sebentar, "Dia ingin selama tiga bulan aku tidur di luar." Saat itu juga Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak kue yang sedang dimakan olehnya. Tiga bulan tidur di luar itu hal yang mustahil dilakukan oleh Kai.

"Hahaha," Chanyeol tertawa, meskipun tidak begitu keras tapi, mampu menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di café. Ia tetap cuek dan memotong browniesnya, menikmatinya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan gadis-gadis di sana.

"As always, resep istrimu sangat lezat," puji pria tinggi itu lagi.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, hyung."

"Tumben sekali memanggilku 'hyung'."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin dipanggil 'hyung'?" Keduanya saling berpandangan kemudian mereka tertawa lepas hingga seorang wanita cantik bersurai hitam legam datang. Bibir plumnya menyunggingkan senyuman manis ketika tahu kedua pria yang tengah tertawa di meja nomor 12.

"Halo," sapa wanita cantik itu. Kai tersenyum dan meraih tangan wanita itu, menyuruhnya untuk bergabung.

"Kau masih ingat wanita cantik ini, bukan?" tanya Kai. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia tahu temannya bisa berubah menjadi romantis ketika dekat dengan wanita ini.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, Chanyeol-ah. Kau sendiri? Lama tak berjumpa."

"Aku baik. Ah, ya, selamat atas kehamilanmu. Sudah berapa bulan dia?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik perut Kyungsoo yang belum membesar. Pipi Kyungsoo merona, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Sudah tiga bulan."

"Wah! Padahal kalian baru menikah lima bulan yang lalu. Aku tahu, Kai pasti selalu menyerangmu tiap malam. Benar, bukan?" Wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang frontal.

"Bukan sering, tetapi aku sangat tokcer, hyung," balas Kai.

"Ya! Kalian tidak sopan!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah amat merah.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Jangan marah."

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi, Kim Jongin!"

"Iya-iya, Kim Kyungsoo."

Pasangan calon ayah-ibu itu berpelukan dengan mesranya sampai-sampai Chanyeol merasa dirinya seperti nyamuk di sekitar mereka.

"Jonginnie jangan mesum begitu, ya?" pinta Kyungsoo manja dan Kai hanya mengecupi bibir plum wanita itu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Iya, sayang. Aku janji."

Chanyeol mendengus ketika mendengarnya. "Janji apanya, nanti juga istrimu bakal kau serang malam ini."

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

"Sudahlah, aku mau bayar saja. Terima kasih atas jamuannya."

 **.**

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju kasir, meninggalkan sepasang suami-istri yang saling bermanja-manja. Seharusnya pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu mengantri di barisan paling belakang, tetapi dengan mudahnya ia berada di antrian ketiga. Bukan Chanyeol yang asal masuk antrian, salahkan para perempuan di sana yang tiba-tiba menyingkir dan memberi jalan Chanyeol untuk lewat.

"Ayolah, jie! Sekali lagi saja, ya?" Chanyeol melihat di sebelahnya terdapat seorang perempuan yang tengah memohon pada kasir.

"Tidak! Berapa kali kukatakan padamu Baekkie, bayar hutangmu," balas si kasir yang enggan memberikan toleransi lagi.

"Aku mohon Luhan jie~! Sekali lagi saja."

"Luhan noona," panggil Chanyeol. Kasir yang dipanggil 'Luhan' itu menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya penasaran.

"Oh! Chanyeol-ah! Kau sudah kembali. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Luhan ketika ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol juga sedang mengantri.

"Kabarku baik. Ada apa ini?" Chanyeol melirik seorang perempuan bersurai karamel sepunggung di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu memakai kaus pendek berwarna biru muda dengan rok di atas lutut berwarna putih dan flat shoes hitam. Memang terlihat biasa saja, tetapi entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan di sebelahnya.

Perempuan bersurai karamel itu menoleh pada Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Ah! Pasti Anda mengenal Luhan jiejie, 'kan? Kenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun." Perempuan itu, Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol. Entah angin apa, Chanyeol menyambut tangan Baekhyun walaupun agak ragu-ragu.

"Park Chanyeol," balasnya singkat. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mendengar nama Chanyeol.

"Uhm, sebenarnya ini tidak bagus dilakukan di saat perkenalan pertama, tetapi..." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya. "Bolehkah aku meminjam uangmu?"

Mata Luhan membola mendengar permintaan Baekhyun. Gadis itu belum mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Mana mungkin Chanyeol meminjamkan uangnya pada gadis yang belum dikenalnya lebih dari 10 menit?

"Please, lend me your money, Sir~!" Baekhyun memohon dengan mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya. Sial! Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia sendiri bingung, mengapa dirinya mudah terpesona oleh gadis biasa seperti Baekhyun? Gadis itu bukan penyihir, bukan?

"Baekkie, aku yakin kau membawa uang," kata Luhan.

"Serius! Aku tidak bawa uang!" Baekhyun menunjukan dompetnya yang kosong. "Tuh, jiejie bisa melihatnya, bukan?"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Baekkie." Luhan tetap pada keputusannya. Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Please, Sir~!" pintanya memelas.

"Haah... Baiklah, aku bayarkan."

"Apa?" kaget Luhan. Ia tidak percaya Chanyeol mau membayarkan pesanan Baekhyun yang cukup banyak.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi! Aku berhutang padamu! Aku akan menemuimu di café ini besok pukul tiga sore. Sekali lagi terima kasih! Maaf merepotkan Anda tapi, aku harus kembali ke kampus. Sampai jumpa." Setelah berkata panjang lebar, Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong dan Chanyeol yang nampaknya masih takjub.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau yakin akan membayarkan semua pesanan Baekhyun?"

"Ya. Aku juga akan membayar hutangnya yang sebelumnya."

"H-hah?"

 **.**

 **.0.0.0.**

 **.**

Jam café menunjukan pukul dua lebih empat puluh lima menit siang. Chanyeol sudah berada di bangku nomor 12 di café milik Kai dan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu, ada yang salah dengan dirinya karena mempercayai Baekhyun begitu saja. Ia juga tidak ingin pergi ke café temannya hanya untuk menunggu si gadis ceroboh. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap datang ke café dan menunggu gadis ceroboh kemarin.

"Baekhyun, ya...," gumam pria itu. Baru saja Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya tiba-tiba bel pintu masuk café berbunyi. Saat itu keadaan café tidak begitu ramai sehingga bel pintu dapat terdengar jelas di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Baekhyun. Gadis itu memakai dress selutut berwarna coklat muda dengan sepatu kets putih. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru café. Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dan menatapnya datar. Senyum manis terukir di bibir indah milik Baekhyun. Gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju bangku nomor 12.

"Maaf, pasti sudah menunggu lama," ringis Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku juga baru datang," balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih panjang dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ini uang gantinya. Aku tahu kalau Chanyeol-ssi sudah membayarkan hutangku yang sebelumnya, itulah yang Luhan jiejie katakan padaku."

Chanyeol menatap amplop putih yang berada di hadapannya dan menatap Baekhyun secara bergantian. Sedetik kemudian, seringai jahil terpampang di wajah tampannya. Chanyeol mendorong amplop putih panjang itu pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu. Itu tidak cukup."

"Eh? Tapi, jumlahnya sudah sesuai dengan hutangku di café ini."

"Aku tetap tidak mau sekalipun jumlahnya sudah benar," ucap Chanyeol masih mendorong amplop putih panjang itu. Alis Baekhyun sedikit menyatu.

"Maaf, apa Anda pikir saya adalah orang tidak mampu? Jujur saja, saya hutang di café ini karena uang saya sering lupa membawa dompet saya. Saya juga selalu berpikir, tak ada salahnya mengutang lagipula saya kenal sekali dengan pemilik café ini," jelas Baekhyun tak terima. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, rupanya gadis ini juga emosional. Tetapi, entah mengapa Chanyeol suka itu. Wajah cantiknya terlihat semakin cantik ketika ia sedang kesal.

"Mengapa Chanyeol-ssi-"

"-Chanyeol. Panggil aku Chanyeol, tidak perlu formal."

"Baik. Ehem. Mengapa Chanyeol menertawaiku?"

"Aku tidak menertawaimu, kok."

"Kalau begitu terimalah uang gantiku. Aku tidak ingin memiliki hutang budi pada orang lain." Baekhyun kembali menyerahkan amplop berisi uang itu namun Chanyeol masih saja menolaknya.

"Kau bisa menebus hutangmu padaku dengan cara lain."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. "Dengan cara lain?" cicitnya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Sebenarnya ia malas bertele-tele.

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya Chanyeol to the point. Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya. Ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Aku tidak punya kekasih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku."

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Chanyeol mendesah pelan dan mengulang kembali kalimatnya, "Aku bilang jadilah kekasihku, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tapi, bagaimana bi- maksudku kita baru saja kenal kemarin tapi-"

"Semua pasti bisa terjadi. Buktinya, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis meminjam uang pada seorang pria yang bahkan belum saling mengenal lebih dari 10 menit?"

Pipi Baekhyun terasa memanas. Seharusnya ia ingat bahwa semua ini adalah ulahnya. Lagian tidak salah juga jika menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Baekhyun akui dia tampan -sangat malah-, tinggi, baik, dan juga mapan. Kurang apa coba?

"T-tapi, ini 'kan perasaan, Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada gadis begitu saja? Apa kau seorang playboy?" tanya Baekhyun. Jujur, ini adalah yang pertama baginya dan ia tidak ingin memacari seorang playboy.

"Tidak, itu bukanlah gayaku. Kau adalah yang pertama untukku. Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan perempuan kecuali mereka telah mengenalku dengan baik. Aku terpesona padamu di saat kita pertama bertemu, Baekhyun," jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun bimbang bahkan manik kecoklatannya bergetar, sangat jelas menggambarkan betapa ragunya dia.

"Ini juga yang pertama untukku...," gumam Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Aku ingin cinta pertamaku menjadi cinta terakhirku juga," sambungnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Ia meraih tangan putih indah milik Baekhyun. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi kekasih pertama sekaligus kekasih terakhirku?" tanya Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. Sedetik kemudian senyum manis merekah di bibir indahnya. Biarkan semuanya berjalan seperti air yang mengalir.

"Jantung ini selalu berdetak kencang ketika melihatmu. Mungkin kau belum mencintaiku tapi, bukankah cinta timbul bila bersama?" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Benar juga...," gumam Baekhyun pelan. Ia juga tidak tahu apa dia suka pada Chanyeol atau tidak.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik kecoklatan Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mencari kebohongan dari kedua manik indah itu, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Ya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Park Chanyeol." Seketika hati Chanyeol menghangat. Jantung keduanya berdebar tidak karuan namun debaran itu terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Oh, ya, kita belum berkenalan secara resmi," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Biarkan image coolnya runtuh hanya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Semenit yang lalu aku baru saja menjadi kekasih seorang Byun Baekhyun, orang yang meminjam uangku."

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Semenit yang lalu aku baru saja menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol, orang yang meminjamkan uang padaku."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Author's note (2):** Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saya jadi malu sendiri. Kalau ada yang tanya, "Ini ceritanya kok gaje?" tolong maafkan saya, ya, ehe. Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini. Apabila terdapat typo, saya mohon maaf. Padahal udah saya cek ulang :') Jadi, bagi yang telah membaca, boleh 'kan memberikan kritik dan saran? Arigatou~!


End file.
